Minfic SuLay : Just You
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: saat Lay merasa cemburu pada Suho.. [nb. smua review saya balesnya via PM ya :)]


(nb. smua review, aku bales via PM ya)

Title : Just You

Author : Yellow-Shipper

Pairs :

- Kim Joon Myeon a.k.a Suho

- Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay

Rate : aMan :P *liat huruf M-nya aja* #PLAAK# ngga kok, ini bener2 aman :)

Genre : Romance, sweet(?)

the fict is begin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, kemana namja bodoh itu?" terlihat seorang namja manis tengah menggerutu kecil sembari memandang jam tangannya. sesekali kakinya menghentak kesal tatkala seseorang yang ditunggunya tak datang-datang. matanya menelaah berkeliling berharap menemukan satu sosok namja bernama Lay yang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba dirasakannya ada tangan yang menutup kedua matanya. Sontak ia terkejut dan mencoba melepaskan tangan itu dan langsung berbalik ke belakang. Mencari siapa orang jahil yang mengganggu ketenangannya menunggu sang kekasih(?).

"Suho?"

"Annyeong Lay~ mianhae aku terlambat"

Namja bernama Suho yang disebut oleh namja bernama Lay itu membungkukan badannya di hadapan sang kekasih, sementara Lay hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Aish, kau berlebihan Suho-ah! Sudahlah, kajja kita jalan" Lay melingkarkan kedua lengannya manja di tangan kiri Suho, dan Suho hanya tersenyum sembari membelai rambut namjachingunya yang manis itu.

"Nde, ayo chagi"

Merekapun menyeberang jalan menuju sebuah jalan kecil, terus berjalan memasukinya hingga sampai ke sebuah hotel #PLAAK# hingga sampai ke sebuah taman bunga maksud saya ._.V *dihajar rame2*

Rupanya itu adalah taman kecil rahasia yang biasa mereka pakai berkencan. Terdapat sebuah meja bundar dan dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan. Suho menarik tangan namjachingunya untuk ke tempat kedua kursi itu berada dan mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Suho, mengapa kemarin kau tidak pamit padaku?" Lay membuka percakapan mereka dengan tatapan sendu ke arah kedua mata Suho. Suho tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan namjachingunya.

"Kemarin kau tertidur di motorku waktu kita pulang chagi, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu! Akhirnya aku menggendongmu ke kamarmu, dan aku hanya pamit pada eomma dan appamu. Kau marah?" jawab Suho lembut. Sangat manis. Lay hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Ani, Suho. Aku tidak marah"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih cemberut?"

"Huft, tadi aku melihat D.O menggenggam tanganmu di sekolah, kalian mesra sekali" cibir Lay. Suho yang mendengarnya hanya cengo setelah sesudahnya langsung tertawa terbahak.

"Haha, jadi kau cemburu padaku eoh?"

"Tentu saja aku cemburu! Aku kan namjachingumu, kau ini tidak peka sekali"

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya imut, sehingga membuat Suho yang gemas segera mengecup bibir _cherry _itu dan membuat wajah Lay memerah.

"Aish, apa yang kau lakukan babbo" Lay memukul pelan lengan Suho dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah, sementara Suho semakin tertawa menggodanya.

"Haha, wajahmu memerah chagi, kau imut sekali" Suho mencubit kedua pipi Lay.

Kali ini Lay hendak memukul dada Suho, namun Suho menahan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas dadanya.

"Kau dengar chagi? Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat bila bersamamu. Hatiku merasa sangat bahagia bila bisa berada disampingmu, dan tanganku seolah dapat menari sendiri jika kau dalam genggamanku"

BLUSH~ wajah Lay memerah. Apalagi tangannya memang merasakan jantung Suho berdetak sangat cepat.

"Dan lagi, kau bisa membelah dadaku jika kau mau! Aku yakin, pasti hanya namamu yang tertera disana, tidak ada nama lain. Mengapa? Karena aku mencintaimu"

Kali ini Lay benar-benar salah tingkah. Kepalanya bergerak resah ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha menghindari kedua mata Suho yang menatapnya intens.

Suho berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati Lay. Lay merasa jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Suho menyuruh Lay berdiri, kemudian Suho duduk di kursi Lay.

"Kemari chagi" Suho menunjuk kedua pahanya untuk diduduki Lay. Lay hanya menurut. Kini Lay ada di pangkuan Suho, dan ia hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap Suho.

CHU~

Suho mengecup bibir Lay lembut. Tak ada napsu, hanya cinta. Lay membelalak, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya!

"Su..Suho.." panggil Lay gugup saat Suho telah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua.

"Nde chagi?"

"K..kau merebut ciuman pertamaku.."

"Benarkah? Beruntung benar aku! Kau tahu? Itu juga ciuman pertamaku" Suho tersenyum manis. Lay ikut tersenyum.

"Kau sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku, kau tak boleh meninggalkanku Suho" Lay tersenyum sembari mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Suho.

"Never baby, tidak akan pernah" jawab Suho.

"Suho?"

"Eumh?"

"Cium lagi" Lay menundukkan kepalanya malu. Ia tak menyangka ia berani meminta cium lagi.

"As you wish baby" Suho mengangkat dagu Lay dan menautkan kembali bibir mereka berdua. Suho mendorong tengkuk Lay, memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Saat mereka merasa ciuman itu semakin panas, Lay melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Wae chagi?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Jangan disini Suho" Lay tersenyum menggoda, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Suho membalas seringaian dengan tak kalah menggoda.

"Baik, mari kita teruskan di tempat lain chagi"

Suho menuntun tangan Lay keluar dari gang kecil itu, dan mengambil motor _sport_nya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Setelah menaiki motor, mereka segera melesat ke tempat mereka dapat menjemput kenikmatan dunia. Dan saya rasa, kali ini mereka bener-bener ke hotel ._.

END

Ohemjie, maafin saya bang SuLay *sungkem ama SuLay* gegara udah bikin drabble entah apa ini (/.\) etapi karena udah terlanjur baca, review wajib ne! Biar author semangat ngetik lagi, dan siapa tau besok bang SuLay ehem eNCean ehem :D

Gomawo *bow*


End file.
